


Повторяй про себя

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Deception, Depression, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Запрети себе думать о том, что это можно было предотвратить.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 1





	Повторяй про себя

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10010097)  
> Фиктобер #30: "just say it".

Улыбайся.

Набери в грудь побольше воздуха.

Выдохни.

Снова сделай глубокий вдох.

Продолжай улыбаться.

Не слушай, что говорят спутники. Не обращай внимания на их предупреждения и намёки. Они же не знают, как всё на самом деле. Просто не могут знать.

Отшутись, если они не понимают, что пора отступить. Огрызнись, если это повторится снова. Проигнорируй их встревоженные взгляды, если придётся.

При необходимости повтори заново.

-*-

Рано или поздно всё-таки обрати внимание на то, что Андерс действительно изменился. Когда он не ответит шуткой на твои заигрывания, когда не улыбнётся в ответ и лишний раз промолчит, отводя глаза в сторону.

Когда без лишних слов отвернётся к тебе спиной ночью. Когда днём на рынке пройдёт мимо мяукающего кота, даже не оглянувшись.

Сначала подумай, что он просто не в духе. Потом — что устал. Оправдывай всё до тех пор, пока у тебя не закончатся оправдания до самой последней буквы алфавита.

В конце концов обрати внимание, но лучше, конечно, как можно позже, потому что станет очень не по себе. Попытайся вспомнить, когда именно всё начало меняться.

Теперь постарайся понять почему. И где же в этом твоя вина.

-*-

Попытайся поговорить об этом с Андерсом напрямую.

Дождись его дома вечером, встреть его в спальне, где точно не будет чужих ушей.

Скажи: «Я за тебя переживаю». Объясни: «В последнее время ты сам не свой».

Скрести руки на груди. Посмотри прямо ему в глаза. Выдержи долгую паузу.

Почувствуй некое облегчение, когда он усмехнётся в ответ. Обязательно поверь, когда он скажет, что всё в порядке. С готовностью выдохни, когда он отшутится: «Ну ещё бы. В последнее время я только твой».

Ответь на поцелуй со всем пылом. Расслабься в его руках. Позволь ему уложить тебя на кровать. С удовольствием закрой глаза, когда он прошепчет на ухо: «Любовь моя».

Обнули список возможных оправданий обратно до буквы А.

Вообще выкинь эту глупость из головы.

-*-

Делай вид, что не замечаешь, как он хмурится, когда держится в стороне от других. Делай вид, что в такие моменты вообще на него не смотришь.

Вспомни лучше о том, как хорошо было прошлой ночью. Запланируй, что из того стоило бы повторить сегодня. Вдобавок придумай и ещё что-нибудь новенькое.

Представь, как Андерс это оценит.

Не слушай, что обсуждают между собой спутники. Ты ведь знаешь, как всё обстоит на самом деле.

Знаешь, что всё далеко не так плохо.

-*-

Проснись от шума посреди ночи. Вскочив с постели, схватись за посох.

Судорожно выдохни, когда осознаешь, что сражаться не с кем. Постарайся разбудить Андерса, как можно скорее прервав его кошмар. Не паникуй, если сразу и не получится.

Не паникуй, если глаза откроет не он.

Не борись, когда тебя повалят на спину. Не провоцируй агрессию. Ты же знаешь, что Справедливость сильнее тебя. Всё равно попытайся разжать пальцы, опасно сомкнувшиеся на шее.

Выдохни: «Всё хорошо».

Прошепчи: «Андерс, это я».

Прохрипи: «Пожалуйста».

Закашляйся, вдохнув слишком много воздуха сразу. Перекатись на бок. Не выпускай его из виду, даже когда убедишься, что это точно Андерс и что он смотрит на тебя с ужасом.

Не спрашивай: «Что это, Мор бы тебя побрал, было?!»

Не упрекай: «Ты едва меня не задушил!»

Не начинай: «Справедливость берёт над тобой верх».

Даже не намекай: «Андерс, с этим нужно что-то делать».

Выпусти весь свой ужас вместе с шумным выдохом. Андерс не Справедливость. Уж он не причинит тебе вреда.

Постарайся в это поверить, когда Андерс примется заверять тебя в том же, только не слишком уж и уверенно. Когда он начнёт извиняться, опустившись перед тобой на колени, погладь его по волосам, положи ладонь на его плечо.

Не говори: «Мне хотелось бы тебе помочь».

Пообещай: «Мы найдём выход».

Не слушай, что он говорит о духе внутри себя. Не обращай внимания на слово «одержимость». Пропусти мимо ушей, если он скажет: «Я же говорил, что тебе не стоит со мной связываться».

Отшутись, если сможешь что-то придумать.

Если не получится, просто скажи ему, что это не имеет значения. Постарайся как можно убедительнее.

А теперь скажи это и себе.

-*-

Уж постарайся не избегать его после случившегося.

Пока бродишь по городу, попробуй навести справки. Поговори с теми, кто предупреждал тебя раньше. Не стремись встречать прямо их встревоженные взгляды.

Постарайся не падать духом.

Спустись в его клинику в Клоаке лишь ближе к вечеру. Придумай повод на всякий случай. Если разговор не задастся, попросишь микстуру от головной боли и сбежишь под этим же удобным предлогом.

Отгони страх, будто за дверью клиники выжидает целый загон порождений тьмы. Сделай глубокий вдох. Улыбнись. Наконец открой дверь.

Окликни его: «Андерс?»

Дождись, пока он обернётся, и оцени его выражение лица. Разочаруйся от того, что его виноватый взгляд не делает твою затею ни капли легче, чем если бы на тебя смотрели ярко-голубые глазницы.

Он смутится твоему приходу. Он спросит: «Ты хочешь поговорить?» и неловко обнимет себя за плечи.

Уставься на мисочку с молоком в дальнем углу клиники. Скажи ему, что вам правда надо поговорить. Скажи ему о том, что тебя беспокоит. Скажи ему, что у тебя есть просьба. Просто это скажи.

Хватит молчать. Хотя бы уже попроси наконец микстуру.

Прежде чем ты сбежишь, Андерс сам окликнет тебя.

Он скажет: «Я хочу кое-что предпринять, и мне нужна будет твоя помощь».

Обернись сразу же. Выслушай всё, что он скажет про Справедливость. Поверь в то, что решение действительно кроется в секретах тевинтерских магистров. Секреты на то и секреты, что о них нельзя просто так навести справки и поспрашивать в городе.

Немедленно вызовись помочь.

Даже не расспрашивай про селитру и драконий камень. Не задумывайся про смутные ассоциации с огнём.

Лучше собери всё как можно быстрее. Надейся — нет, точно представь себе, насколько всё станет проще вот уже совсем скоро. Даже в этом не сомневайся.

Не задавай никаких вопросов, когда раздобудешь всё необходимое. А после новой просьбы даже не мешкай, сразу же согласись поработать на отвлечение внимания.

Это у тебя выходит лучше всего.

-*-

Ужаснись, когда Церковь разнесёт на отдельные камушки. Догадайся, кто это сделал и как это ему удалось. Постарайся понять, почему это не было так очевидно раньше.

Не думай, не думай про Справедливость и их не предстоящее никогда разделение.

Моргни. Моргни ещё раз. Держи себя в руках, пока можешь. Выбери сторону, пока даже не в состоянии делать взвешенный выбор.

Делай вид, что всё ещё можешь быть нужным всем лидером, пока твоя жизнь крошится в пепел.

-*-

Не говори: «Не могу поверить, что ты так поступил».

Не надо: «Я не могу так просто это принять».

Скажи: «Мы из этого выберемся».

Не спеши говорить «я люблю тебя», даже если Андерс скажет это первым.

Обрати внимание, как он снова переменился.

Постарайся вспомнить, когда он выглядел таким счастливым в последний раз.

Только не задумывайся об этом слишком долго. Помни, что ещё нужно отстоять магов под облавой храмовников во главе с Мередит. Отбрось мысль о том, что Киркволл пылает в огне вместе со многими невинными жителями.

Запрети себе думать о том, что это можно было предотвратить.

Посмотри напоследок на Андерса. Ты же знаешь, что он всегда ставил в приоритет.

Улыбайся, Хоук. Улыбайся.

Ещё не такое переживёшь.


End file.
